As is known, labeling machines arranged in-line in order to position labels on packages traveling along a conveyance line typically use a label application assembly designed to pick up the labels from the feeder and apply them by means of a plate onto the product to be labeled.
The label pick-up plate can move along a straight path, if the label is applied on top of the product, or can optionally move with a tilting motion if the label is applied to the front or rear wall of the product.
In all the embodiments, it is necessary to provide safety criteria which prevent injuries which can be caused mainly from crushing, if the hand of the operator remains interposed between the pick-up plate and the product, and shearing, if the hand of the user remains interposed between the edge of the feeder and the upper part of the pick-up plate.
Whereas for safety against crushing the safety means are relatively simple to provide, with a reduction of the pressure applied by the actuator, the solution to the problem of shearing between the plate and the edge of the feeder has proved to be much more complicated, and therefore movable enclosures are used which, besides causing hindrance also during work, have an additional mass which must be moved, with all the associated problems; alternatively, the entire machine is enclosed, with consequent high costs and inconvenience during operation.